


Пламя, что зажгли в доме Хоукай

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fem!Roy, Genderswap, Military, Romance, male!Riza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: Бернольд Хоукай никогда не брал к себе учеников, а тут ученицей обзавёлся. Чем же она так приглянулась алхимику, Ридзу ещё долго не понимал. Но в тот вечер они впервые ели на ужин мясной пирог мисс Мустанг, сделанный по особому рецепту её дорогой тётушки.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Пламя, что зажгли в доме Хоукай

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела несколько артов и не смогла удержаться. Ссылка: https://c.radikal.ru/c41/1912/89/aa4806b2ee80.jpg

Он удивился этой девчонке, когда она впервые заявилась к его отцу. Бернольд Хоукай никогда не брал к себе учеников, а тут ученицей обзавёлся. Чем же она так приглянулась алхимику, Ридзу ещё долго не понимал. Но в тот вечер они впервые ели на ужин мясной пирог мисс Мустанг, сделанный по особому рецепту её дорогой тётушки миссис Крис Мустанг.

Тогда у неё не было желания быть цепным псом армии. Заикнись она об этом и больше ни одного круга преобразования не начертила бы — в доме Хоукай не было места для рабов правительства. Хорошо, что она тогда о таких вещах не говорила, иначе в их доме больше не пеклись мясные и яблочные пироги.

А он что? Он ничем не приглядный сын, не имеющий способностей к алхимии, работал, чтобы прокормить себя, родителя и ученицу. Ридзу был менее глуп, чем его сверстники, но на учёбу оставалось мало времени. Тело у него было крепкое, так что работал много, пока другие мальчишки часто посещали заведение тётушки мисс Мустанг, которую знали как миссис Кристмас. Тогда Ридзу не знал, чем занимались молодые юноши в свободное время, ибо все силы кидал на работу: работу за деньги или работу по дому.

Иногда он замечал, как уставшая после очередного урока мисс Мустанг сопела в библиотеке, и сам готовил ужин. И надо признать, девчонка обучила его многим полезным вещам по дому: от правильного выжимания тряпки и заканчивая несколькими секретами в кулинарном деле от своей тётушки. Сама она хозяйкой была так себе, но стоит учесть, что времени на это у неё не оставалось, да и не за этим она переехала к ним.

Однако тогда он не предполагал, что это миленькая особь станет его непосредственным начальником в армии. Он как бы даже не собирался связывать свою жизнь с казармой и войной. Отец много не говорил о том, что не касалось алхимии, но ненависть к армии он взрастил в Ридзу с детства. Правда, почему так случилось, мальчик не понимал. Мама всегда грустно смотрела на отца, когда он говорил об армии.

Но когда та девчонка прикоснулась к рисунку на спине, всё изменилось. Продолжало меняться в моменты, когда она изучала работу его отца, совсем невзначай проводя столько времени с ним. Им мало приходилось разговаривать, но он понимал, почему так долго держался вдали. Рядом с кадетом Мустанг ему приходилось сложно, мысли о душе, работе, работе и ещё раз работе спасали от необдуманных поступков.

Теперь Ридзу понимал своих сверстников и его мучил вопрос: а что ей известно о деле своей приёмной мамы? Ему было сложно говорить «спасибо, что помогла с похоронами, я в этом мало что смыслю». И если быть уж совсем откровенным, то юноше всё чаще хотелось продлить те прикосновения, которые Мустанг проделывала, изучая наследство Бернольда на его спине. Ему хотелось, чтобы она стала домохозяйкой, а не учила алхимию.

Образ деревенского мальчика скорее смешил кадета академии, нежели разочаровывал. Она даже лукаво поцеловала его в щёку на прощание, в опасной близости от губ. Ридзу был профаном в подобном, потому не смел останавливать подругу, хотя возможно она тоже уходить не хотела. Тогда парень не знал, что девушкам нравятся мужчины, которые не согласятся отпускать их. Как бы сложилась их жизнь, если бы он тогда остановил её? Правда, тогда предложить ему было нечего.

Ишвар расставил всё по местам. Они работали раздельно, но иногда встречались, как-никак родные лица – это хорошо.

Вот только он всегда уходил первый, иногда напоминая бывшей ученице отца, что она женщина и ей необходимо быть осторожной – рядом много мужчин, желающих заполучить такую красавицу. Правда, мало кто рискнул бы это сделать, пока она в перчатках. Оттого в дождливые дни – а их в Ишваре было мало – он находил алхимика и удостоверялся, что всё в порядке.

Ему не было больно, когда она выжигала информацию о пламенной алхимии, ведь кое-что он уже предпринял, когда поступил в военную академию. Но ему было страшно подумать, что кто-то ещё мог заполучить силу такой алхимии. А если этот кто-то решит избавить от неё – той, кто владела ею в совершенстве?

Он не понимал её желания править страной, не женское это дело. Но поддержал её вместе с Хьюзом. О, Хьюз — это отдельная тема. С ним она познакомилась во время учёбы: они поступили в один год. Сначала снайпер посчитал, что девочка нашла себе мальчика, но стоило мисс Мустанг отчитать друга за какие-то похабные слова в письмах к какой-то Грейсии, как стало немного легче. Он был рад за Маэса, и его радость была чуточку эгоистичной, ведь Мустанг осталась лишь товарищем для сокурсника.

Ридзу был на свадьбе Хьюза: она попросила сходить вместе, и он был не против, ведь Маэс был хорошим товарищем на войне. А после празднования Хоукай удостоверился – работницы приёмной матери чему-то её да научили. И ему вновь не хотелось отпускать её, впереди было много трудностей к титулу правителя.

Он пристально следил за развитием её отношений с Элриками, казалось, она стала для братьев частью их небольшой семьи. И если вначале она казалась старшей сестрой, то забота на протяжении стольких лет более походила на материнскую. Ей бы и своих детей пора было иметь, но она грезила только о нескольких вещах, и брак не входил в этот список.

Она даже ослепла во время спасения страны, а он вновь не смог защитить её от боли. А ведь с начала работы в Восточном штабе она назначила его личным телохранителем. Возможно, стоило больше приложить усилий в детстве, возможно, чему-то от отца и научился-перенял бы.

После победы над Отцом они занимались искуплением грехов. Восстановление Ишвара никак нельзя считать ещё одной преградой. Наоборот, стало немного легче, даже ему, а ей и подавно. Пока Грумман руководил страной, шёшё занималась Востоком. Многие знали, что Пламенный алхимик – протеже фюрера, но мало кто предполагал, что старик рискнёт передать власть женщине. Хотя стоит напомнить скептикам, что и генерал Армстронг, и тогда ещё полковник Мустанг, спасли Аместрис от погибели (наверное, у женщин шестое чувство на подобное лучше работает), но даже это не повод передавать им бразды правления.

Он постарался, когда время было подходящее, и сделал всё так, чтобы у неё не было выхода, кроме как пойти в декрет. Это уже прерогатива мужчин – строить страну. Но, кажется, стоит подумать о нескольких детишках, ведь жена так и рвалась назад в политику. Вот же несносная женщина, эта Роя Мустанг-Хоукай.


End file.
